Building construction techniques have evolved to meet stringent demands regarding limiting cost, limiting fabrication complexity, and enhancing longevity. Modular paneling systems can help to meet these challenges, such as by leveraging design and fabrication effort in a manner that allows prefabrication of the panels and re-use of a variety of standardized modular panel components across a structure or series of structures. In particular, use of interior and exterior modular paneling systems can offer flexibility to designers seeking to combine various materials in a manner that is both attractive and functional. In one approach, such paneling systems can be fabricated from base materials on-site in a piece-by-piece manner, such as including assembly of frame or support members, cladding or attachment of paneling to such members, hanging or installation of panel assemblies on the structure, and ensuring that such assemblies are weather-proof after installation.